pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates
This is a list of all updates in the game for both IOS and Android. 7.0.0 (For Amazon and Android only) *Added new map, Nuclear City *Added new gun, Bass Cannon(overpowered musical gun for DJs) *New CLANS SYSTEM! Now you can make your own clan (still in beta stage) *Record and share your matches! (Only for Android 4.3 and up at the moment,Android devices with 4.0 or lower and without H.264 encoder - are not supported yet.) *Bug fixes 6.3.0 (Android) *Added new maps *D-DAY *Knife Party (For MELEE Fans!) *Added new skins in profile *Added new weapons (based on weapons used from war) *Brave Patriot,"Eindringling",and Old Comrade *Bug fixes 6.2.0 *Added new maps: * Atlantis (Premium) * Heavens Garden * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points 6.1.5 *Added new maps: **King of the Hill **Ant's life **Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes 6.1.0 *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! 6.0.5 *New maps: Pirates! (Day & Night mode) *New arena in Deadly Games *New guns: Flower Power and Big Buddy *Friends System improves: **Now you can view all friend's accessory **You can rotate friend's skin in profile **Friends now sorting in list by status **You can abort now your requests in inbox *A lot of bug fixes 6.0.0 *Added new weapons *Added FRIEND SYSTEM *New mode'': FLAG CAPTURE!'' *New weapons: :* Plasma Rifle :* Plasma Pistol :* Ninja Sword *New accessories: :*Great Samurai Helmet *New Map: :*Two Castles *A lot of bug fixes. *Boots now have special affects 5.5.0 *Added new weapons (Marsksman M1 & 2, Razor Thrower, and the Angry Reptile.) *Added Boots *Added Daily Prizes *New Level Designs in Campaign *Great performance & productivity optimization *Bug fixes 5.4.0 *Added Cape customization *New potions (Night Vision, Anti-Gravity) *New Weapons and Upgrades (Anti-Gravity Blaster, Chain Thunderbolt, Armageddon) *New Map: Science Lab 5.3.0 *Potions (Haste, Might, regeneration and invisbility) *New Deadly Games map (Foggy Swamp) *New Weapons (new upgrade for the Grenade launcher, Tesla Generator, Railgun) *Reworked Space Station map 5.2.0 *New Weapons and upgrades (Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower) *New Maps (Space station, Mafia Mansion, Shooting range) *Bugfixes *New Skins (David Vandarhar, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) then removed 5.1.0 *Night Map in Deadly Games *New upgrades for the guns *New audio and visual effects and new sword cacuss *Bugfixes and optimisations 5.0.1 *New Deadly Games mode *New weapons system *New upgrades *New sound effects *Bugfixes and improvements *Redesign on the game 4.7.1 *Added auto rooms division by rank *Optimized memory usage *Optimized CPU usage *A lot of bug fixes 4.7 *Bugfixes 4.6 *New Weapons: Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter *Accessories Category: Hats and Capes *New Map Parkour City *Bugfixes 4.4 *New Christmas pack of weapons (Happy Tree Slayer Deadly Candy and new upgrades! *New Training Camp with awards. *Game balance improvements. *A lot of bug fixes. We keep on improving the system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 4.3 *New mode - Survival Game! How many waves can you survive in the arena? How many coins can you earn? *The system of ranks and experience! Win, get coins, and upgrade your rank! Show to everyone what a cool player you are! *Scene comics in survival campaign! Experience the story of the main character. *The new physics of the weapons. Now your results depends on your ability to use different types of weapons. *New weapons upgrades. *Bug and error fixes. 4.1 Here comes another cool update! *New WORLD in survival campaign! *As usual more cool guns with new upgrades *The interface is improved! Now it is much brighter! Pass the campaign mission, get the Alien Gun, and show it off in multiplayer! 4.0 *BRAND NEW SURVIVAL MODE! Now with levels map and stars rate system! Finally getting coins becomes easier! *New TEAM MODE in CO-OP! Put your team together and welcome to the battlefield! *New map is added - Aztec Temple *More new upgrades for the weapons. *We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 3.12 *Weapons properties were added by popular demand! Now you can choose the most suitable weapon! *Also a chain of upgrades for weapons have appeared. Now you can craft a diamond pick! We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! Category:Other